


【源海】办公室

by Eting



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eting/pseuds/Eting
Kudos: 6





	【源海】办公室

「呀呀 你干嘛！」  
此时此刻李东海被崔始源按在他办公室的办公桌上，双手微微抵住他压低的结实胸膛。  
「嗯？你不是因为想我才来的吗？」崔始源见他这反应不免感到有些好笑，于是故意语带失望的说。刚刚他的办公室被敲响，原以为是秘书将咖啡送了进来，他头也没抬因为通常将咖啡放在桌上后秘书就会自己退出去，没想到咖啡放下后桌前的人影却一直没有动作，他皱着眉抬起头才发现是李东海一脸乖巧的笑着看自己，心中一喜，连忙把人抱到怀里好一顿亲，现在更得寸进尺的直接将人压在办公桌上。  
「唔...我是想你...」李东海低声的说，他平常是不喜欢来崔始源的公司的，办公室的气氛太压抑紧绷，但崔始源已经一连加班好几天没回家了，也不知道有没有好好吃饭睡觉，李东海实在操心的不行，带着亲手做的便当就杀到了崔始源的公司，刚要进门发现秘书姊姊也正准备将咖啡端进来，于是他便顺势的接手了这份工作，顺便给他一个惊喜。  
崔始源一听他这么说又压下身子，双手更进一步脱掉自己身上的西装外套惹的李东海急忙说「但是...喂！这可是你的办公室！」  
见李东海的表情有些许动摇，崔始源更再接再厉的低声在他耳边说着「没事的…宝宝…我想要你…」更是伸出舌头暧昧的舔弄起李东海敏感的耳垂。  
「唔…好…好吧…」李东海微弱的低语还是被崔始源准确的捕捉到，一得到允许，崔始源便不客气的将李东海整个人都抱到了透明的办公桌上。  
今天李东海穿了一整套的橘色运动服又戴了顶橘色的棒球帽整个人像颗会走路的小橘子一样，不过看起来也朝气十足，配上李东海本来就稚嫩的脸蛋，刚刚要上楼时，差点被门口的警卫当作是未成年拦了下来。  
崔始源再次俯下身吻住他温软的薄唇，带着些许的霸道，却也含着几分疼惜，一丝丝掠夺他口中所有的气息。  
李东海仰着头微微的喘息着想要换气，崔始源转而在脸颊、锁骨落下细碎的轻吻，手指的动作也沿着宽松衣物的下摆探入、顺着光滑的肌肤与玲珑的腰线抚摸向上、直到摸索到已经微微挺立的红孆又转为两根手指使坏性的揉捏。  
「呜嗯…」李东海无法控制的细细嘤咛。  
「海…我想你…」  
「嗯唔…我也…想你…」  
崔始源俐落的退去李东海的上衣，赤裸的肌肤接触在冰冷的玻璃表面上让李东海微微的颤抖了一下，不过很快地便被情欲带来的热潮取代。  
崔始源分开他的大腿架在自己肩上，一面从桌面上的笔筒抽出了几只光滑的钢笔。  
「啊…好冰…」原以为崔始源是要给自己润滑，敏感的后穴却突然被冰冷的物体侵入，李东海撑着身子一看，崔始源居然将钢笔插了进来！ 「你…你干嘛！」  
「宝…乖…帮你扩张一下…我这没有润华液啊…」崔始源只好解释道  
「哼…如果有的话 我真的找你算帐！」自从在一些奇怪的场所做过后，李东海已经觉得他的男人们从哪里生出润华液都不奇怪了！  
「忍忍 嗯？」崔始源俯下身一边将安抚的吻落在李东海颈间，一边又将第二只钢笔插了进去。  
直到了体内被插入了四只钢笔，崔始源才一齐握着缓缓抽插了起来，异样的快感爬上李东海心扉，便也很快适应的主动的收缩、接纳，他明亮的眼眸里涵一层水雾，小嘴吐露细微的呻吟。  
在崔始源尝试插入第五只时，笔头刚刚进到入口，李东海便慌忙的撑起身，一双手也急忙的推拒着「啊…不行的…别…」  
「可以的…海海…乖…」崔始源将他推拒的手按在胸前，不容拒绝的将第五只钢笔沿着肠壁缓缓的推入「看…海海的小穴好厉害…都吃进去了…」  
穴口被撑的毫无皱褶、只是湿漉漉不断流出肠液、连收缩都无法。  
「啊…呜嗯…讨厌你…」李东海含着泪的眼眸像是控诉男人的暴行，却不知道这样红着圈的双眼更人引起男人的欲望。  
「好了好了 不闹你了」崔始源一把握住五支钢笔一次撤了出来，并迅速的拉开裤头的拉链，将硬的爆炸的欲望释放出来就着湿润无比的穴口瞬间顶入。  
「舒服吗？」崔始源一只大手揉捏着挺立的红孆，另一只不忘服侍李东海前端也悄然挺立的欲望。  
「你…明知故问…」美目轻瞪他一眼，李东海红着脸嘟囔道。  
崔始源下身持续有力并快速的挺动，频率大得撞下了桌面上的物品，李东海抓紧了他宽阔结实的肩膀，双腿也不自觉夹紧了他的腰，被吻的红润的唇不断溢出诱人的呻吟。  
「嗯啊…哈….」  
「海海想射了吗？」崔始源低下头看着已经开始溢出透明液体的稚嫩性器，他一手捉住，并用拇指摩擦前端。  
李东海发出微弱的嘤咛并迅速点了点头，崔始源再次吻上他的唇，双手扣着他的腰做出最后的冲刺。 「啊啊…太快…呜…要…」李东海敏感的弓起了身子，曼妙的腰线呈现美好的线条，在崔始源最后几下大力的挺动下射出了白色的液体。  
「哈嗯…」李东海赤裸的仰躺在办公桌上喘着气，几缕发丝湿透的黏在脸上，双腿还大开着并无力的垂在桌边。  
「海海…帮我…」崔始源抱下李东海，并将他的头压往自己依旧挺立着的欲望，他刚刚并没有射出来。  
「嗯唔…」李东海跪下身子毫不犹豫的一口含入，卖力的取悦这个刚刚先让他舒服的男人。  
柔软灵活的小舌从根部到顶端细细地舔弄，崔始源情不自禁的想将自己更往湿润温暖的口中内部送入，却也怕伤及了李东海，所以放轻了自己的动作，李东海也察觉了他的意图，所幸伸出手来辅助，抚弄着后方敏感的囊球，小嘴也张的更大，更卖力的取悦男人，终于在几次故意的吸紧喉咙后，崔始源急急忙忙的退出他的口腔，将几日未发泄的浊浓白液喷洒在李东海脸上。  
「抱歉 我忍不住…」崔始源一脸歉意的抽出纸巾准备替李东海擦拭脸上的液体，被李东海一手挡下。  
他摇摇头对他乖巧一笑，灵活的软舌伸出嘴角舔了一圈，坐到崔始源腿上与他交换一个甜腻的亲吻，并趴在他的胸膛有些累的闭上双眼说「忙完赶紧回来 我想你了….」


End file.
